User talk:WolfQueen
=Welcome to WolfQueen's Talk Page!= We got a 9 year old in the chat¬_¬ Today in the chat a guy came in and when asked stated that he was 9 years old.(Lagiaslayer) Also i got a thing for screenshots here they are. Be EXTREMELY careful when looking at this insanity. HELLO,I'M DARKRATHALOS97: Hello,WolfQueen,i hope you're fine,are you still playing Tri?Please answer me. ^create a new section this is for the ban request ¬_¬ We got a 6 year old in the chat. I'm seriously suprised that he/she even figured out how to register.? Bass21 (talk) 17:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I highly doubt he's really 6 years old >_> Maybe 12-13 perhaps, but cmon now, 6 years old? A tad bit too gullible there Bass21. Also you shouldn't completely trust their age simply because they said so, try to figure it out from how they speak instead, particularly their use of words. Vesuvius (talk) 11:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice profile picture and merry Xmas Spazing (talk) 15:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Spazing i have a question. How weak is uragaan to poision and how much damage does poison do to him? thanksSpazing (talk) 17:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Spazing Zin picture I edited mine from a Youtube clip, not that one. Aandrew07 (talk) 16:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Yours is of far superior image quality. Would you mind if I quickly edited out the borders and re-uploaded? Aandrew07 (talk) 16:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) User Rights So I just made you admin, as a thanks for all your hard work and stuff over the years. Just don't go crazy. xD Lord Loss (talk) 12:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Akura Vashimu I've never seen any quest with Akura Vashimu in the Swamp at all, only Akura Jebia. --Dracosaurian Anorupatisu topics template I think something is wrong with the template:Topics-Anorupatisu IMPORTANT PLEASE READ It has come to my attention that the monster hunter 3 tri online servers will be shut down April 30th. I do t know if you already knew this, but I thinks it's important news. Thanks, --GrusomeErmine (talk) 14:50, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Monster hunter 3 ultimate 3ds online Hello WolfQueen I would like to know if you can play monster hunter 3 ultimate online (or guild quests rather) on the 3ds without Internet or other people just like in mhfu on the psp? Since I have to buy the 3ds plus the game and i dont have internet, I don't really want to spend that much money if I can't play the quild quests solo/without Internet. Itd be much appreciated if you could reply 10:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Jah Weapons Page Flood I read ArcticNinja's points for making separate pages for the weapons. But it does kind of scatter the information at the same time, and ends up being rather cumbersome clicking on page after page to find material needed for one final weapon. I'd vote for the single page format if there were a poll up for page format suggestions.EmeraldBlade (talk) 04:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Design Team Hola, recently a few members of the Wikia Design Team took a shot a creating a new skin and wordmark for this wiki. Their version's can be seen here and here. Feel free to use them, if you like. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) MH3U internet problems Hey wolf sorry I havent been online in 3U or in chat recently, been having problems with my internet and having to just play offline -_- wanna meet up soon? Btw how far have you gotten into the game now? :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all (talk) 19:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Taxonomy Why did you erase the taxonomy of the Jaggia ?? Taxonomy From the monster Taxonomy charts in the Encyclopedia books here is a link www.mhf3.com Taxonomy How is it stealing ??? This is info taken from the books no one created it but Capcom. Taxonomy Why you deleting the monsters Taxonomy? its very annoying that info is from CAPCOM! and I am doing my best to keep the ecology pages full of official info.....not to mention I am getting my taxonomy from Wikipedia and the monster hunter encyclopedia aided with Google Translate... If you don't mind fix those pages you just removed the OFFICIAL Taxonomy of. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) Your Profile Your profile is awesome. I like your occupation, the Nargacuga head that follows me when I scroll on talk page, and Captain Falco's "Show me your moves." Quote MasterHunter8 (talk) 14:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC)